Sangreal
by Katie Lupin
Summary: Avalón es la solución a la invasión de los Ori ¿Qué tal si la solución requiriese más que sólo una máquina de los antiguos? Chapter uno listo, mi primer fic del SG1, dejen RR please.


**DISCLAIMER:** Todos sabemos a qué entidades pertenece la serie y esto está escrito sólo por amor al arte...

**Sangreal.**

**Capítulo I: "El Reino Escondido detrás de la Roca, el Tiempo y el Espacio" (primera parte)**

SGC

.-Sí, lo digo, la clave para derrotar a los Ori está en Avalón-.

.-¿Y quién me garantiza que no acabaran en los problemas de siempre?- preguntó, alterad, el General Laundry, Mitchel, detrás suyo asintió, dando a entender, por vigésima vez que no estaba de acuerdo con la idea de Daniel.

.-Es verdad no pedo garantizarlo, pero, de cualquier horma debemos tratar…-.

.-Mientras no me convenzan de que es viable esta misión, no irán!- Laundry abandonó la sala de reuniones sin decir más.

.-En momentos como estos, es cuando extraño al general Hammond o, incluso, a Jack- resopló Daniel.

.-Creo que deberemos seguir trabajando en una nueva idea que nos permita ir a Avalón nueva…- Carter fue interrumpida por la alarma que indicaba una activación no programada de la puerta.

Ya en la sala de la puerta llegaba una grabación del SG-2 diciendo que había un prior de los Ori en ese planeta, por lo tanto, solicitaban permiso para volver, todo el resto sucedió demasiado rápido, el Iris no alcanzó a abrirse cuando una explosión sacudió todo el lugar quemando a un par de guardias que se encontraban apuntando al silo.

.-Equipo médico a sala de embarque- anunció el intercomunicador.

El SG-1 se encontró con el equipo médico de camino a la sala de embarque, corrieron todos juntos hacia la sala, donde los guardias que estaban más cerca de la puerta habían caído, ante los ojos impotentes e incrédulos de Siler y el resto de los controladores.

El equipo médico comenzó a evaluar a los soldados. Los tres a los que alcanzó más directamente la explosión, ya habían muerto y los otros siete estaban gravemente heridos; más rápido de cómo lo veían todos, dos equipos médicos más a cargo de la doctora Lamb estaban atendiendo a los heridos, otro"fogonazo" y dos cuerpos volaron por el aro y estrellándose estrepitosamente contra el vidrio de la sala de mando, dejando un rastro de sangre fruto del impacto. El General, sin consultarlo con nadie cerró el iris oscureciendo la sala de embarque y dejando estáticos a muchos de los presentes, que estaban medianamente conscientes de lo que sucedía.

Carter y Daniel se acercaron a los cuerpos comprobando que ya no estaban respirando, Daniel cerró los ojos de la asustada cara del militar. Carter hizo lo mismo con el otro u se sacó la chaqueta poniéndola sobre él.

Los médicos se llevaron a los heridos de urgencia a la enfermería de la base y un par de minutos después, soldados se llevaban los cuerpos.

.-¡SG1!- exclamó el General – sala de reuniones- al ver que no se movían ni Daniel no Sam - ¡AHORA!- gritó.

Sam y Daniel encontraron a Mitchell sentado mirando a un punto fijo y a Teal'c parado esperándolos. El general fue el último en llegar.

.-Acabo de hablar con el Secretario de Defensa y el Presidente, tienen mi permiso para volver a Avalón.

* * *

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Una chica, no muy alta, de cabello y ojos castaños, llegaba a un apartamento, abrió la puerta, dejó sus llaves sobre el buró de la estancia y sin siquiera un instante de reacción fue envuelta en un haz de luz. La puerta quedó cerrada y la habitación quedó en el mismo sepulcral silencio con la misma penumbra por compañera, que antes que la chica abriese la puerta.

* * *

Una vez más, el SG1 se presentaba en la Odysey con destino a las antiguas ruinas del enclave Altaran. Una vez allí, Daniel comenzó a consultar libros y apuntes, Samantha fue a revisar las mejoras a la computadora central que había hecho la última vez que había estado a bordo de la nave y Teal'c con el Mitchell fueron al puente, en caso de que se necesitara de su asistencia.

Los anillos los dejaron en el mismo lugar donde llegaran la primera vez, sin embargo, al contrario de lo esperado, el escenario no era el mismo, donde antes hubiese una "pequeña" gruta, el SG1 encontró una amplia estancia de piedra labrada en cuyo centro ardía, en algo así como un Altar circular, un reconfortante fuego. En la equina superior derecha había un búho que expectante observaba lo que sucedía a su alrededor, quedamente desperezó sus alas y voló hacia el fuego. El SG1 en pleno quedó casi congelado, esperando para que el búho muriese calcinado, e increíblemente, al contacto con el calor éste no se quemó, sino que se convirtió en el famoso Merlín que parsimoniosamente, alzó su vara e impotente exclamó.

_Sed bienvenidos, a aquellos que fueron probados_

_Y superaron los retos de Avalón,_

_Sed bienvenidos a compartir los secretos_

_Del Reino más allá del Tiempo._

Una puerta se abrió detrás del holograma. Daniel, sin esperar una afirmación o negación de parte de sus compañeros se abalanzó contra el holograma y la reciente abertura de la roca, el resto del SG1 lo siguió rápidamente.

.-¡Jackson!-.

.-¡Daniel!-.

El aludido no escuchó sólo se vio irresistiblemente atraído hacia la puerta y corrió hacia ella, internándose en la profunda oscuridad detrás del hueco. El SG1 pronto se vio en el mismo fondo negro que el Doctor tan negro era el mismo que entre ellos no se veían. Por ende, cada uno de ellos, creyendo oír cerca el eco de la voz del resto se auto-convencieron de que caminaba en hilera y así se perdieron unos de otros.

Merlín, solo en la estancia, una vez más dejó escapar el sonido de sus holográficos labios para decir el resto del mensaje que portaba.

_Mas una advertencia hay en esta invitación,_

_Para poder compartir los secretos de Avalón, deben_

_Evitar engañarse por las nieblas o las_

_Visiones de poder de su influjo,_

_Muchos cayeron y caerán fruto de su embrujo._

_Muchos más caerán antes de que_

_Los Antiguos, reyes y señores de Avalón_

_Vuelvan a reclamar lo que es suyo por derecho._

El holograma desvanecióse, en forma de niebla y le búho volvió a posarse en la misma vara en que estaba antes.

Daniel vio frente de él una biblioteca, o mejor dicho, una sala llena de tabillas y libros con caracteres Altarans y en el centro una estructura muy parecida a la que encontrase el señor Littlefield en el planeta donde estuvo atrapado por más de cuarenta años; sin siquiera preocuparse de que estaba solo, comenzó a recorrer el lugar grabando todo lo que veía, absolutamente hipnotizado por el embrujo provocado por todo el conocimiento encerrado en esa habitación.

Mitchell recorrió el pasillo buscando algún indicio de salida de aquel túnel, despreocupada por el suelo que pisaba así uno de sus pasos fue en falso, cayendo por un tobogán tan oscuro como el túnel por el cual caminaba, el mismo se extendió por unos pocos segundos, dejándolo en una habitación con un gran contenedor de cristales en el centro, intrigado, pero más cauteloso por su anterior experiencia, caminó hacia el contenedor con la esperanza de averiguar algo más de ese extraño, por decir lo menos, lugar.

--------------------------------------------

.-Miladi…-uno de los caballeros recibió a la misma joven que desapareciese del departamento tiempo atrás y, que hasta ese momento, dormía plácidamente en una cama con un gran dosel. A su alrededor se encontraban tres hombres y una mujer. Ni bien los vio y supo exactamente donde se encontraba y entre quienes.

.-Supongo que hasta aquí llegó la siesta… y ya que debo levantarme ¿Me dirán por qué me trajeron de vuelta, creí que no volvería en mucho tiempo a Avalón?

.-No fuimos nosotros Señora Cathain, fueron los extranjeros- replicó la mujer.

.-¿Extranjeros Niniane?-.

.-Si, las nieblas nos lo avisaron, traen ropas muy extrañas, se podría decir que se parecen a las vuestras mi señora, sin embargo, no son de los nuestros…-.

.-Pensé que nadie que no fuese descendiente de la gente de Avalón, o los mismos dioses podían pasar a este lado… entonces, fue por eso que regresé… yo debo ser quien los guíe por Avalón… ¿Dónde están?-.

.-En los túneles-.

.-De acuerdo ayúdenles a salir y tráiganlos ante mi… no digan nada, yo me cambiaré…-.

-------------------------------------------------

Teal'c mucho más cauteloso que el resto de sus compañeros, caminaba por esa eterna y asfixiante oscuridad tratando de forzar lo más posible su vista, tratándose vislumbrar algo de luz, que le indicara el fin del túnel, poco a poco, y luego de caminar algo más de media hora, pudo vislumbrar un poco de luz, señal de termino del camino que recorría, donde podía observar gente, seguramente el resto del SG-1 y seguro de alcanzar más rápido a sus amigos, apresuró el paso para acabar con la distancia de sus amigos, sin embargo, tarde, producto de la fatiga ocular provocada por la caminata en la oscuridad, no se dio cuenta hasta que las armas de quienes esperaban afuera del túnel lo tenían apuntado, que esos no eran las mismas personas que venían con él. Así no le quedó de otra que seguir a los nativos hacia donde lo llevaran.

Los tres hombres fueron raudos a cumplir con las órdenes que acabaña de recibir, sólo las mujeres se quedaron, un breve instante, la misma mujer que acompañaba a los caballeros golpeó sus manos, para que éstas se abrieran y dejaran entrar a varias chicas con distintos atavíos entre sus manos.

.-Extranjero, tú y tus compañeros han invadido el territorio de Avalón, para obtener licencia de libre paso y volver a su lugar de origen, deben ver a quien gobierna este reino, su destino pende de su juicio-.

.-¿Puedo saber quién decidirá mi destino?- preguntó tranquilo el Jaffa - ¿Y puedo saber qué destino decidirá?-.

.-No nos gustan los extranjeros, así que lo que se decidirá será la muerte o la expulsión para ti y tus compañeros de viaje.

Teal'c trató de tomar el zat que traía atado a su muslo con la intención de aturdir a sus interlocutores, mas estos fueron más rápidos y con un movimiento de su mano el ex primado de Apophis quedó paralizado.

.-Tus armas no nos asustan extranjero, ahora, más os vale ser sumiso, o no llegareis en óptimo estado a Tintagel-.

Sin otra opción, no les quedó de otra más que seguir a los lugareños.

Muchos minutos caminó detrás de los lugareños, llegando hasta una muralla que se extendía de lado a lado, más allá de lo que alcanzaba a ver. El otro de los extraños, sin llamar ni usar otro medio más que extender su mano abrió una puerta secreta cuyos bordes, se notaba, estaban escritos símbolos Altarans.

Un momento después logró divisar algo, cuando escuchó un grito y todo se volvió oscuro.

.-Mi señora- dijo el primero de los hombres.

.-Lord Sigfried-.

.-Los extranjeros la aguardan-.

.-¿Todos ellos?-.

.-No, todavía faltan los otros dos-.

.-Tráiganlos-.

.-Si, mi señora- los hombres se retiraron de la estancia

.-¡Ay¿Qué demonios saldrá de todo esto?-.

La batería comenzaba a parpadear indicando que la carga se terminaba y Daniel, aprovechando los últimos minutos se movió por la habitación, otro par de segundos y la cámara se apagó, Daniel meditó un momento mientras palpaba el repuesto de batería en su chaleco. Finalmente, decidió no hacerlo, podía encontrar otros lugares que grabar más adelante. Tomó un cuaderno y se puso a garabatear como loco mientras daba vueltas para la habitación. De pronto, un extraño fluido comenzó a emanar desde el centro del pedestal que estaba en el centro de la habitación, Daniel, curioso fue a ver de qué se trataba se acerco, decidido a él, más al ver que este lo comenzaba a mojar, inquieto intentó alejarse, mas no se pudo mover, en ese momento una cápsula similar a aquella en la que Jack O'neill cayese en estasis tiempo atrás lo encerró y comenzó a inundarse con aquel fluido, segundos antes de caer en la completa inconciencia, vio como dos hombres con ropajes de la Edad Media, se acercaban hacia él. Uno de los individuos tocó uno de los caracteres de la pared y la cámara donde Daniel yacía inconsciente, esta se elevó algunos centímetros y desapareció; reapareció en la habitación donde se encontraba la mujer, ella hizo bajar suavemente al suelo y lo depositó junto a su compañero Jaffa, quien también yacía inconsciente en el piso. No pensaba hablar con ellos de a uno, prefería hacerlo con todos juntos.

Sam atravesó el muro de oscuridad por el cual con ese Daniel, caminó un par de pasos junto con el resto de su equipo, pero inmediatamente vio una luz y corrió hacia ella, salió en una habitación iluminada en la que ya había estado, pues llegó al mismo lugar de donde había salido.

Alcanzó a ver el búho que volvía a su percha y se quedó quieto, luego, inesperadamente, desapareció, dejándose oír pasos que se dirigían a ella, un hombre, vestido a la usanza de la edad media se aproximaba, llegado hasta ella hizo una venia y expresó.

.-Señora ¿Sería tan amable de acompañarme? La señora de Avalón quisiera verla.

Sam, extrañada ante la invitación de ese hombre alto y solemne, se acercó hacia él, éste esperó que se acercara lo suficiente para tomar su espada y, a espaldas de Sam, hizo un mandoble que rasgó el aire, inmediatamente se abalanzó hacia la ruptura temporal y desde el otro lado le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera. La Coronel Carter, reticente, decidió que era peligroso hacerlo por lo que dio un paso atrás. El hombre, al ver que la oficial no lo seguía, volvió sobre sus pasos, llegando una vez más al lado de la Coronel.

.-Usted lo pidió señora- un movimiento de la mano del hombre y Sam cayó inconsciente.

Cameron Mitchell se encontraba intruseando, porque de otra forma no se le podía llamar a lo que hacía, moviendo los cristales de un lado a otro, éstos contenían, desde ecuaciones matemáticas con las que Sam se habría vuelto loca, hasta una "clase" de esgrima medieval con un hombre alto de cabellos rubios y ojos grises, varios planos de maquinas y naves, etc.; e intrigado por estos comenzó a cambiar, más por juego que por otro interés los distintos cristales, sin suponer que alguno de ellos podía hacerle daño, hasta, que un cristal verde que puso en el "lector" hizo que un fuerte choque eléctrico lo noqueara y cayese al suelo semiconsciente. Un par de minutos después un hombre fue a recogerlo, desapareciendo con él y llegando a la habitación de la Señora del reino.

La chica observaba atentamente a los inconscientes extranjeros, reconociéndolos inmediatamente como yanquis, al ver los parches que indicaban a la USAF en sus uniformes; lo que sí le llamó la atención poderosamente fue que estuvieran en los dominios de Avalón, entendía que los norteamericanos quisieran entrometerse en cuanto asunto tuvieran en su camino, pero… ¿ir a Avalón? El lugar era llamado "el reino más allá del tiempo" no sólo porque fuera un lugares donde "parecía" el tiempo transcurriese más lento, sino, porque, efectivamente estaba ubicado en un abismo temporal proporcionado por la magia dejada por los antiguos dioses que alguna vez habitaron el lugar- esperó que sus últimos caballeros llegaran con la mujer que quedó afuera del laberinto. Otra vuelta más y se encontró frente a su espejo, odiaba usar esa ropa tan anticuada, pero mientras no viera las verdaderas intenciones de los militares fingiría ser una avalonesa real, no sólo su variante mortal.

.-Mi señora, he aquí la mujer que quedó en la estancia….- el mismo hombre al que Carter siguiera por la ruptura le habló.

.-Muy bien, gracias- el hombre dio un paso atrás y la chica hizo, con un movimiento de su mano que la coronel Carter despertara-, señora… buenas tardes, lamento mucho el recibimiento pero la última vez que tuvimos visitas fue hace más de quinientos de nuestros años- expresó mirando a Carter y manteniendo cautiva la mirada de la coronel, antes de que esta viera al resto de su equipo inconscientes a lo ancho de la habitación.

.-Buenas tardes a usted señorita… soy la Coronel Samantha Carter de la Fuerza Aérea de los Estados Unidos de América-.

.-Bien por usted coronel, no debe ser fácil para una mujer servir en el ejército, ahora, por favor, siéntese, sólo la esperaba a usted para descongelar a sus compañeros…- Katie dejó el contacto visual y ahí, recién, Carter se dio cuenta que el resto del SG1 se encontraba, de distintas formas congelado a su lado. Inconscientemente, busco su arma, sin recordar que no estaba bajo su poder.

.-No se moleste coronel, sus armas no están con usted, y, aunque estuvieran, me parece que no podrían ser usadas mientras yo no lo dispusiera así…- la mujer comenzó a caminar, mas no dio más de dos pasos cuando volvió a encarar a la coronel – no contestaré nada hasta que sus amigos estén concientes, odio tener que decir la misma historia más de una vez si fuera por eso, la escribiría.

Caminó hacia Daniel primero, y mediando un movimiento de la mano, el contenedor que lo albergaba desaparecía, sin desparramar nada de su contenido, a exceptuar del doctor Jackson. Un momento después, estaba tosiendo en el suelo. El siguiente turno fue el de Mittchel quien estaba inconsciente en el piso, luego de que lo noquearan en el pasillo; una pequeña y traviesa bolita de energía salió desde la mano de la Cathain, recorrió el trecho entre ambos con una trayectoria circular y al tocar el pecho del teniente coronel, lo hizo reaccionar de manera brusca como cuando se despierta de una pesadilla.

Finalmente vino el turno del Jaffa,

.-Me van a disculpar por mi falta de protocolo, mi nombre es Cathain, soy la señora de Avalón, al menos, hasta que los dioses la reclamen como suya, una vez más… y ustedes son…-.

.-Somos un grupo de viajeros, venimos en paz – eso suena a "encuentros cercanos del tercer tipo" pensó Cathain, mientras se mordía la lengua y contenía la risa quisiéramos investigar sobre la tecnología que dejaron alguna vez aquí, los Altarans…- respondió Daniel, con su habitual cara de yo-no-fui.

.-Su explicación de su misión me parece fantástica- expresó con un notado sarcasmo- pero no respondió mi pregunta¿Quiénes son?-.

.-Soy el teniente coronel Cameron Mitchell, comandante a cargo del SG1, nuestro equipo, y ellos son: la teniente coronel Samantha Carter, el Doctor Daniel Jackson y Teal'c… y creo que Daniel ya explicó qué hacemos aquí-.

Me place escuchar que en el mundo aún se hable de nosotros como centro de una civilización antiquísima, sin embargo, esperarán sentados a que Avalón revele sus secretos a simples mortales, quienes, ni por asomo conservan algo de la sangre de nuestros ancestros… si por algo Avalón se exilió del mundo fue por la ambición de los hombres, y, por lo que veo, eso no ha cambiado en nada- la chica dio la vuelta para retirarse de la habitación cuando Mitchell la encaró al mismo tiempo que Daniel trataba de intervenir.

.-Ya es suficiente de hablar con la chiquilla malcriada, por qué no nos dices ¿dónde están los adultos responsables por aquí?-.

Un fuerte viento se sintió en la habitación y Mitchell quedó suspendido a varios metros del suelo, y en vista de sus actos, siendo ahorcado por alguna fuerza invisible.

.-¡Calla mortal! la edad y la sabiduría no van siempre de la mano, así como tampoco, la apariencia va acorde con la edad. He visto cosas inimaginables por un ser inferior como tu y he peleado cruentas batallas en las que tú no sobrevivirías y si, por capricho de los dioses, lo hicieras, nunca más la lucidez volvería a ti… tienes suerte que sea una persona que respete la vida, si no…- una velada advertencia quedó en el aire y Mitchell cayó golpeando estrepitosamente el suelo.

.-Pero no ha escuchado el por qué…-.

.-Sé perfectamente el por qué de su visita, buscan acabar con aquellos que, algún día enfrentaron a nuestros ancestros, sin embargo, Avalón tiene los medios para defenderse, únicamente, a sí misma, ya no tenemos suficiente poder ni gente para defender a un mundo que nos mira como remanente de cuentos infantiles… mis caballeros los escoltarán fuera del reino, buenas tardes-.

.-Pero…-.

.-Mi palabra es ley, y determino que ustedes no son gratos en este lugar…-.

Lo último que vieron fue la floritura de la ropa de la mujer antes de que ella desapareciera de la habitación, momentos después y antes de que el SG1 pudiese salir de su estupor, tres hombres que Teal'c ya había visto ante él, hicieron un muro de contención de energía pura ante un desesperado SG-1.

.-Tienes que escucharnos, si los Ori detectan a Avalón, tu gente no sobrevivirá…- intentó detenerla el Doctor Jackson gritando para ello.

.-Avalón, está tan perdida para ustedes, como lo está para aquellos que vengan aquí con otro propósito que no sea, ser iluminados en mente y espíritu…- respondió uno de los caballeros.

.-Ahora, si nos siguen…- indicó Niniane.

.-Hablan igual que ellos, así que es eso ¿no?... ustedes hablan igual que los Ori, están bajo su poder… ves Jackson, venir aquí fue una maldita perdida de tiempo, que pudimos usar para encontrar el Sangreal -.

.-¿Qué dijiste?- masculló uno de los caballeros.

.-El Sangreal ¿Lo conocen?- preguntó Sam.

.-La sangre de Arturo, la joya de Avalón sólo podría contestar que saben el camino hacia el Sangreal, pero ustedes extranjeros no deberían saber nada acerca de él-.

.-Los Antiguos nos lo dijeron-.

.-Eso cambia su estatus, esperen aquí…- los caballeros se miraron – quizás si se lo digo, su suerte cambie….- el caballero salió raudo hacia la Señora de Avalón.

El caballero alcanzó a la mujer de camino a su habitación, corriendo a todo lo que le daban las piernas. – Señora, hay algo que no sabíamos… los enviaron los Antiguos…- respiraba agitado por la corrida, pero no lo suficiente como para no poder hablar.

.-scheißen-gruñó y volvió sobre sus pasos.

En la habitación continuaba esperando el SG1 que más "calmado" pudo darse cuenta de la decoración, era como ver alguna película de época, muy, pero muy detallista, todo se veía tan nuevo, pero a la vez usado y derruido.

Un gran viento recibió a la mujer cuando cruzó un amplio corredor de camino a la habitación que la albergaba cada vez que iba a Avalón desviándose a la mitad de ella, de tan sólo llegar allí todas las antorchas que había en la habitación se encendieron dejando ver una amplia estanca con un pedestal en medio. Lento se acercó al pedestal y con una pequeña hoz que colgaba de su cinturón se cortó un dedo dejando caer una gota de su sangre sobre él.

.-Morgana… Señora Le Fay ¡Aparece! – el mismo silencio sepulcral presionaba la sala; se mordió el labio para decir un par de maldiciones y volver a repetir todo el proceso – ¡Aterid¡Tienes una deuda que pagar¡Tu sangre te llama!- un haz de luz se formó y un ascendido apareció.

.-Miladi…- su forma cambió a la de un humano, bastante feo, pero con una mirada inteligente en sus ojos – ¿qué puede perturbar a la joya de Avalón que llama a la chusma ante ella?-.

.-Necesito información-.

.-Y debe ser muy importante para llamarme a mí… ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? Y más importante aún ¿Qué me darás a cambio Princesa? -.

.-¿Qué es lo que pides?-.

.-Al heredero, lo quiero para mí-.

.-Jamás-.

.-Entonces no te diré nada, pequeña Cathain- comenzaba a desvanecerse cuando la chica extendió su mano e invisibles cuerdas lo hicieron caer estrepitosamente al piso.

.-Mi mundo, mis reglas…- una malévola sonrisa surcó su rostro.

.-Mi querida Cathain no es necesaria la violencia, pero sin mis condiciones no sabrás nada-.

.-Te puedo devolver tu forma-.

.-No puedes-.

.-Yo te puse así, puedo retirar la magia-.

.-Soy un ascendido, ni siquiera tú puedes contra eso-.

.-Mi mundo, mis reglas-.

.-Los ascendidos no lo permitirán-.

.-Una deuda es una deuda, ni siquiera los ascendidos pueden contra Avalón, nuestro regalo y nuestra perdición… recuerdo como eras, eras hermoso, un Adonis para cualquiera que no fuera uno de ellos, sin embargo, fue tu orgullo y ambición las que te dejaron así ¿no es verdad?-.

.-Mientes, no puedes recordar esas cosas, no después de lo que hiciste-.

.-Puedo, y puedo también devolverte tu hermosa forma, sólo tienes que decirme qué hacen los Ori aquí-.

.-Vas más allá de lo que deberías Cathain…- dijo el hombre con voz sombría.

.-Iré al otro lado si no me lo dices Aterid-.

.-Quieren venganza- el asecndido cambió su mirada por una totalmente desquisiada.

.-No pueden…- la chica se puso pálida.

.-Ya están aquí- su semblante se veía extremadamente feliz.

.-Merlín…-.

.-Morgana y él están atrapados para que no interfieran como la última vez-.

.-¡Maldita sea!-.

.-¿No me dejarás volver no es verdad?-.

.-No podrás, al menos no por un tiempo…- la chica soltó las amarras y vistió la hombre adecuadamente, de su mano apareció un cinturón que envolvió al hombre dándole una figura de caballero, con un singular unicornio blanco en el pecho.

.-¿Crees que eso impedirá que me lleven?-.

.-Por lo pronto les impedirá saber dónde estás y después veremos algo más permanente-.

.-Por cierto pequeña ¿Están aquí no es cierto?-.

.-¿Quiénes?-.

.-Los humanos por los que castigaron a Morgana-.

.-Explícate Aterid- la voz de la chica denotaba una abierta amenaza.

.-Uno de ellos, estuvo entre nosotros y no lo soportó, eligió volver a ser humano y buscando el Sangreal llegó hasta a Atlantis, donde se refugiaba el hada, ella intentó decirles dónde estaba más ellos no se lo permitieron… ya sabes como son con el asunto de la intervención en los planos inferiores-.

.-Demonios, y yo los traté pésimo-.

.-Debes ayudarlos, mi querida señora, de lo contrario, esta vez perderemos mucho más que la última vez-.

.-Mi querido Aterid, hasta nuevo aviso, serás mi consejero- la chica recuperó la compostura y quedamente miró al ascendido.

.-Con sumo placer mi señora…- éste le confirió una rimbombante venia.

Ambos partieron hacia la habitación sonde estaba el SG1.

Mientras Cathain conversaba con Aterid, el SG1 se había enterado de los nombres de los caballeros, sus nombres eran Sigfried y Gawain, que tuvieron que explicar que más que sus nombres eran más sus apellidos, dando a conocer que se los llamaba así en honor a los clanes a los que pertenecían, asimismo les contaron algo de la vida que se mantenía en ese lugar tan alejado del mundo, cómo que no les era permitido casarse con el mismo clan dos veces en la misma generación y que había ciertos hombres y mujeres que podían moverse entre las nieblas y tenían libre paso entre ese mundo y el normal, esos eran los llamados "herederos".

.-Me alegro que les guste la vida de nuestra gente,- Cathain entró a la habitación junto con Aterid, esta vez fijándose bien en las caras de cada uno de los integrantes del SG1, en especial en la marca de energía de Daniel Jackson, marca distintiva de quien una vez había estado en el estado de ascensión, ambos ella y Aterid lo miraron escrutadoramente haciendo sentir muy incómodo al doctor -me han dicho que conocen a los Ori y que han estado con ellos- ceremoniosamente se sentó en un banco cerca del equipo.

.-Si- expresó Daniel Jackson.

.-¿Qué tanto es lo que saben de esta galaxia?-.

Ya están aquí- gritó Mitchell histérico – y por eso vinimos a perder el tiempo con ustedes-.

.-De acuerdo mortal, acepto que la primera vez que les hablé no fui muy delicada, pero ahora hay asuntos más urgentes que aclarar ¿Saben si los Ori ya están enterados de que Avalón aún sigue en pie?-.

.-No que yo sepa-.

.-Bajo ningún motivo deben enterarse de que Avalón aún tiene un poco de vida, no la de antes, pero algo; de lo contrario no habría vuelta para nadie en ninguna de las galaxias que ya controlan-.

.-¿Có…cómo lo sabe?- preguntó intimidada Carter.

.-Aún queda algo de poder en las nieblas, ellas me lo dijeron, así como que si los dejaron pasar es porque debo ayudarlos…-.

.-Así que nos ayudará, pues deberíamos hacer una fiesta por eso- se mofó Mitchell.

.-Tómenlo o déjenlo-.

.-Lo tomamos- gritaron Sam y Daniel antes de que Cameron pudiera decir otra cosa.

.-Me alegro… vengan conmigo por favor- Se levantó del banco con dirección a la puerta, el resto callado, los siguió.

.-Podría decirme hacia dónde nos dirigimos?- preguntó Teal'c hablando por primera vez desde que habían llegado.

.-Hacia las catacumbas del castillo, señor…- respondió lacónicamente la chica.

.-Teal'c, señora-.

.-Teal'c, veo que usted no es como el resto de nosotros-.

.-Asume bien señora soy un Jaffa, soy de un plante llamado Chulack-.

.-Veo que usan las astrea portas, mi familia las utilizaba mucho antaño, bueno, hasta que las nieblas cubrieron a Avalón y la porta quedó en Atlantus-.

.-¿Cómo es que sabe eso?- preguntó escéptico Daniel, ya había descubierto un ascendido jugando a ser computadota, por qué no podía haber uno allí, además algo de él reconocía a esa gente.

.-Nuestra historia lo dice, si bien en Avalón el tiempo transcurre más lento, no está paralizado como para que alguno de nosotros haya visto lo que sucedió hace varios siglos de los suyos, diez de nuestras generaciones han vivido y fallecido hasta el día de hoy, por lo tanto, lo que sabemos es por lo que nos enseña la biblioteca-.

.-¿Tienen una biblioteca?- explotó Daniel, entusiasmado por la información.

.-Claro ¿Quién podría dejar sin conocimiento a un pueblo?-.

.-¿Podría verla?-.

.-Todo a su tiempo doctor Jackson, la paciencia es una virtud que se debe tener antes de iniciar le camino a la iluminación-.

.-Así que era cierto-.Daniel se detuvo – ¡ustedes son Altarans!- todos detuvieron la marcha y Cathain se volteó a mirarlo.

.-Claro que lo somos doctor, todos los Avaloneses lo somos, su sangre corre por la nuestra, más o menos, no importa, pero corre-.

.-¿Y lo de la ascensión?-.

.-La aspiración de mi pueblo es ascender y reencontrarse con sus seres queridos más allá de las nieblas, la roca y el mundo-.

.-Lo que dice mi señora es verdad- era la primera vez que Aterid hablaba- Avalón fue un lugar sagrado para volverse uno con el cosmos, desde que el Pendragón subió al trono, y fue así hasta que la avaricia de los hombres la alejó del mundo terrenal-.

.-Internamente Cathain se reía de lo buen actor que resultase ser el ascendido, debía encontrar la manera de cumplir su palabra sin alertar a los antiguos, de lo contrario los alejarían a ambos de Avalón y la galaxia quedaría desprotegida de los Ori.

Daniel los miró escéptico aún peor continuó caminando, una vez que su anfitriona lo hizo, aún mirando algo ofendido hacia el hombre que lo había puesto prácticamente en ridículo.

Quince minutos bajaron por angostas escaleras y recorrieron amplios pasillos donde los integrantes del SG1 se sentían casi en su cuartel, al notar que ese lugar se había construido casi como un recinto anti invasión; o quizás lo habrían notado de no ser porque no se les podía escapar el hecho de que las antorchas de las paredes sólo se encendían al paso de la mujer y se volvían a apagar al momento en que el último de ellos pasaba por ahí.

.-Las antorchas…- se aventuró Carter a preguntar – ¿Cómo funcionan?-.

.-Es el poder de la Señora de Avalón- respondió Aterid antes de que Cathain dijese palabra alguna.

.-Venimos con ella y este castillo fue erigido para obedecerla a ella y su familia, así el castillo ilumina su camino-.

.-¿Quiere decir que el castillo tiene vida propia?-.

.-Algo así ¿Qué acaso ustedes no le dan algo de vida propia a lo que construyen?-.

.-No, creo que no- respondió Carter.

.-Me alegra, y los felicito, no lo hagan nunca, o sus creaciones se convertirán en sus verdugos-. los miembros del SG1 quedaron un poco desorientados del comentario y Daniel juraría que una parte de él sabía qué era lo que estaban diciendo y no fue nada bueno.

.-Llegamos-.

Ante sí se encontraba una instalación enorme de la cual no cabía ninguna duda de que hubiese sido construida por los Altarans, ni en arquitectura ni en que en su interior se encontraba un sillón de mando como los que habían en la base de la antártica o en Paclarush Taonas.

Si me siguen, debemos caminar un poco más para llegar a la computadora central- gustosos los demás la siguieron.

Fin capítulo I


End file.
